Llévame a la Luna
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: La noche anterior a la Copa de China, la sanidad mental de Katsuki Yūri vuelve a peligrar. Siente a flor de piel los nervios, el miedo, las expectativas, el frío... Pero no está solo. Nunca estuvo solo. Situado antes de la Copa de China.


N/A. ¡Hola! Si alguien lee eso, pues es que vengo subiendo tarde esta cosita, se supone que sería para antes del capítulo de hoy, que estuvo intenso, diooos, pero bueno, más notas al final.

Créditos: Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo y a Sayo Yamamoto, a MAPPA y así. La historia es mía. La canción mencionada, _Fly me to the Moon,_ fue escrita por Bart Howard, así que supongo que le pertenece a él. Y la imagen de portada es de (arroba)10hibi en Twitter.

* * *

Llévame a la Luna

El reloj marca las 02:27, la nieve cae incesante, el silbido del viento se cuela en la habitación. Katsuki Yūri no puede parar de llorar. Hecho una pelota entre sus múltiples frazadas, el llanto sale descontroladamente de sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos. Intenta ahogar sus sollozos en las almohadas y mordiéndose el puño, como ha hecho siempre, pero le cuesta tanto trabajo…

Su habitación está prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna que se filtra por su ventana, y esa luz le incide en los tobillos, heridos de tanto entrenamiento. El dolor en ellos le apremia, así como el de su propio corazón lastimado porque siente que no podrá con las expectativas de Japón entero en sus frágiles hombros.

Suspira antes de que un nuevo acceso de llanto se haga presente. Encogido sobre sí mismo, se acaricia lentamente los tobillos, percibiendo la hinchazón ligera, el dolor punzante. Siente sus piernas a punto de quebrarse, pero se niega a ceder. No quiere volver a decepcionar a todo el mundo.

—¿Yūri?— Los golpecitos en la puerta le sacan de su ensoñación enferma. La voz de Viktor le saca de ese ciclo de autolesión mental. Se traga las lágrimas y los mocos como mejor puede y finge estar dormido, no haber escuchado algo, pero Viktor insiste—. ¿Yūri? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Como tu entrenador, creo que deberíamos…

Yūri no quiere abrirle la puerta. No quiere que su ídolo le vea convertido en ese desastre de mocos y llantos, que se muerde los puños y soba suavemente sus tobillos para no arrancárselos cuando siente que van a estallarle. Viktor no se detiene. Yūri se levanta lentamente y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y con la misma se vuelve a la cama, a envolverse y fingir que no se entera de nada, porque si habla, su voz sonará ahogada, rota, y no quiere que él le escuche así.

Simplemente no quiere a su entrenador cerca. Le hace daño. Le lastima pensar que puede decepcionarlo de la misma manera que decepcionó a todos hacía tanto tiempo… Aunque intente motivarse, es difícil. Aunque Viktor le haya repetido hasta el cansancio que él puede con todo, aún le cuesta. Siempre cuesta, sabe que es propenso a la depresión y ansiedad, que eso que estaba pasándole era el inicio del ciclo y muy dentro de sí agradece al ruso haber llamado a su puerta para impedir que sus monstruos internos le destrozaran.

—¿Qué pasa, Yūri?— Viktor pregunta mientras se acuesta junto a él. El peso de un cuerpo ajeno en la misma cama le da a Yūri sensaciones con las que no está familiarizado. Tiene miedo de que, a pesar de todo, las cosas no sean más que una ilusión, un sueño—. ¿Por qué no me miras?

Viktor no es tonto. Se dio cuenta al instante que Katsuki tenía algo que ocultar. Más que como su entrenador, lo hizo como un humano interesado en otro, quiso saber. Porque no le gustaba ver a _Katsudon_ hundido en la miseria como era su gusto. Él veía el potencial de Yūri y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo perder porque el chico fuera terriblemente depresivo y autodestructivo cuando quería serlo, al menos mentalmente.

Los hombros de Yūri muestran temblores ligeros. Ha vuelto a empezar a llorar aún contra todos sus esfuerzos de trata de controlarse, pero le ha costado tanto… Y Viktor decide abrazarlo. Jalándolo hacia sí, le pone frente suyo y le envuelve entre sus brazos. Si Yūri no quiere que le vea la cara, él no lo hará, pero no va a dejarlo sufrir solo. El rostro del chico permanece el hueco del cuello y hombro de Viktor, oculto. El calor de su aliento da directamente contra la blanca piel, sus brazos apretados contra sí mismo, asido a la camiseta de dormir ajena, con temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo y sus mocos a punto de chorrearse, por lo que hipa continuamente, Yūri se siente patético y protegido. Viktor le recorre la espalda con rítmicos movimientos que pretenden tranquilizarle. Funciona, pues poco a poco el llanto cesa.

—Viktor…— Katsuki habla con resquicios de agudeza en la voz, producto de su episodio de lágrimas interminables—…Gracias.

—Yūri, ¿por qué llorabas?

Nikiforov no hace esfuerzo de ponerle cara a cara. Yūri agradece eso en silencio. Las piernas del otro se enredan con las suyas en un gesto íntimo que a él se le antoja lo más cálido del mundo. Tiene tanto frío en esa habitación…

—Yo… No lo sé…

Claro que lo sabe. Viktor sabe que sólo no quiere decírselo. Respeta eso. Piensa sacárselo después.

—Te duelen, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí…

Viktor sabe perfectamente lo que siente Yūri en los tobillos, en los pies, en las piernas por entero… Por eso quiere estar siempre con él, por si llega a tambalearse, él estará allí para sostenerlo y abrazarle, para mandarle de nuevo a la pista a perseguir ese sueño que tiene. A pesar de su resistencia espartana, Yūri sigue siendo humano, se cansa, no puede estar todo el tiempo a cien sin que la factura le sea pasada.

—¿Viste la luna hoy, Yūri?

—¿Eh? Pues… Sólo por la ventana un momento— La voz le sale más calmada, relajada. Como si poco a poco se entregara al sueño que se le ha escapado al empezar sus desastres mentales.

—Está hermosa… Así como tú.

Yūri le escucha perfectamente y quiere apartarse, salir huyendo, pero las fuerzas no le responden, así que se queda quietecito en su lugar. Escucha la risa de Viktor y piensa que está burlándose de él, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero él no sabe eso.

—Lo siento.

Los ojos de Viktor se abren en exceso.

—¡No te disculpes, Yūri!— Le aprieta fuertemente, replegándolo a él. Katsuki se siente perder en el calor que emana—. Tal vez ni siquiera la luna es tan hermosa como tú— Y el japonés quiere decirle que deje de decir esas tonterías antes de que la cara se le derrita de lo roja que la tiene.

—E-en lo absoluto…

—Vamos, Yūri, quiérete un poco. Eres realmente hermoso— La mano derecha de Viktor se desliza sugerentemente por la espalda del chico, hasta su pierna, y sube buscándole las manos—, demasiado tal vez…

A Yūri va a evaporársele la cara, así que apenas atina a replegarla en el pecho ajeno ya que está impedido de salir corriendo.

—Viktor, basta…

—Y los ojos, Yūri, ¡los ojos! Te brillan como estrellas, sí, como estrellas cuando patinas. Entrecerrados, relucientes… Y cuando te ejercitas contra el viento, con tus lagrimitas saliendo por el aire que se cuela en ellos— El ruso lo mueve de un lado a otro como a un costalito. Le gusta tenerlo así. Yūri es de un tamaño que le viene bien, de una complexión que le encanta, incluso cuando le conoció y estaba gordo, eso le gustó. Le daba un aire de ternura e inocencia… Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Yūri entero parecía inocente. Su falta de _Eros_ hacía de prueba fehaciente—. Además puedo obtener calor de ti, ¡estás tan caliente!— No lo dijo con mala intención y a Katsuki se le fue por completo el doble sentido que pudiera haber albergado esa frase—. Porque la noche está fría, pero en Rusia estamos acostumbrados al frío porque somos de allí— Soltó una carcajada y Yūri una sonrisa chiquita—, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta y me gusten las cosas calientes, así como tu cuerpo, tú, un tazoncito de cerdo recién preparado…— El tono de la voz había descendido, volviéndose más grave. Las palabras acariciaban los oídos del chico, haciéndole estremecer.

Katsuki Yūri no sabía exactamente qué era todo eso. Desconocía el amor de pareja, pero por lo que había visto, leído o escuchado, lo que estaba pasando en esa cama no era lo que pasa entre un entrenador y su deportista, entre dos amigos o entre familia. No. Todo eso se torcía peligrosamente hacia un punto que él temía por su falta de experiencia, sin importar cuánto tratara de aprender teóricamente. Hay cosas que uno sólo podía aprender practicándolas. Quizá por eso Viktor le había regalado _Eros_ y se empeñaba en sacarle aquella faceta frente al público… Si bien aquello representaba el amor sexual, Yūri no sentía que la relación fuera del todo así. Por su parte, más que _Eros_ , él tenía Ágape hacia Viktor. Una mezcla de ambas si debía detenerse a pensarlo.

Demasiado confuso.

No muy deseoso de separarse del cuerpo que le acunaba, se incorpora para poder mirar por la ventana de la habitación. Para poder mirar la luna en su máximo esplendor de madrugada. Se lleva consigo un par de las mantas, cálidas, en las que estaba hecho pelota. Viktor, echado en la posición en que Yūri le dejó, no hace más que observarle con los ojos brillantes. Con las piernas dobladas bajo sí mismas, hacia atrás, abiertas, los brazos flojos en el hueco que queda entre ellas y dos mantas azules encima, Yūri mira el astro que domina esa noche en el cielo. Tan, tan grande y brillante, aunque la luz no sea realmente suya. De una manera poética, se siente identificado con ella, e identifica a Viktor con el Sol.

Yūri siente que brilla porque la luz de Viktor incide en él en la oscuridad.

Claramente, todos se lo refutarían, pero a él le gusta pensar que es así. Sin Nikiforov, estaba seguro de que no podría seguir patinando en las competencias. Ya no tenía la voluntad para eso, y en los tiempos que corren, aún lo duda, pero el hombre a su lado le da confianza, seguridad, certeza y conocimientos. Él quiere aprovechar todo eso para satisfacerlo.

—¿Te gusta, Yūri?— Viktor pregunta. El aludido asiente lentamente. Viktor también se incorpora, acomoda las largas piernas a los lados del chico y lo abraza desde atrás por segunda vez en la noche. Yūri está fascinado. No puede describir la sensación que le burbujea en el pecho, pero se siente tan, tan bien. Una mueca que va entre la desesperación y la felicidad se instala en sus labios resecos—. _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars… Let me see what spring is like on A-Jupiter and Mars… In other words, hold my hand… In other words, baby, kiss me…_

Katsuki reconoce, de manera vaga, la canción y se deja acunar nuevamente por el ruso mientras continúa aquella letra que se le hace familiar. Poco a poco va quedándose dormido. Deja de sostenerse a sí mismo, lánguido contra el cuerpo detrás de él. Viktor acaricia los negros mechones a su alcance y, con cuidado, va girando el cuerpo de Yūri hacia él, acostándose sin dejarle ir en momento alguno a la criatura entre sus brazos. Jura que aunque se le entuman, no le soltará. No cuando está tan a gusto y una reacción así es tan secundaria… Al menos hasta que llegue a niveles críticos.

El rostro de Yūri le da para una fotografía épica. Tan bonito con la nariz roja, los labios resecos, rastros de lágrimas frías en los bordes de sus ojos ya apenas hinchados. Le gustaría, también, que en la fotografía salga la respiración entrecortada por los mocos acumulados en la nariz. No le importa en lo absoluto, es más, hasta le añade más encanto ver esa estampa que, para él, encarna la inocencia.

Sonríe y deja, en la frente de Yūri, un beso breve con demasiados sentimientos para ser enlistados en un lapso tan pequeño como el que le queda de conciencia. Apretándolo una vez más contra sí, se deja hundir en el sueño.

El reloj del móvil, en la mesa ratona, marca las 02:45, y Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yūri yacen el uno junto al otro en una cama de hotel, esperando el amanecer.

* * *

N/A 2.0. Ya lo tenía casi listo, al llegar a casa de la U se supone que sólo debía subirlo y tal, pero me quedé como una boba mirando el episodio y asdfgh. Para el caso es que no quería dejar que este fanfic pequeñito cogiese polvo o acabase en la papelera de reciclaje, así que decidí subirlo de todos modos. Viene siendo lo que _creo, espero,_ pasó la noche anterior a la Copa de China -¡INTENSA! ¡HNNNGH!-. Ah, sí, la canción que puse me rompió el corazón desde que la escuché en EVA, pero bueno, igual siempre se me ha hecho muy hermosa, como la relación de estos dos, así que concebí la idea de utilizarla como inspiración para esto, haha... Aiuda, no puedo con los feels.


End file.
